Apa Kau Sahabatku?
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: "Saat tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Dan saat mata menangis, tangan akan menghapus air matanya"/Tapi apakah jika hati yang menangis, tangan tak dapat menghapus air matanya? Jika tangan tak bisa, masih adakah yang dapat menghapus air mata dari tangisan kecil di hatinya? Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sejak kepindahan Naruto ke Korea. My second fict! :D RnR & CnC please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Saat tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Dan saat mata menangis, tangan akan menghapus air matanya" Tapi apakah jika hati yang menangis, tangan tak dapat menghapus air matanya? Jika tangan tak bisa, masih adakah yang dapat menghapus air mata dari tangisan kecil di hatinya? Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sejak kepindahan Naruto ke Korea.**

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina (because I am NaruHina Lovers)

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship & Romance (kalau ada yang perlu ditambahkan, beritahu saya lewat review)

* * *

Aku memandang kosong ke arah bangku taman di depanku sekarang. Tak terasa, 2 tahun sudah peristiwa itu berlalu. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku jatuh begitu saja seiring otakku memutar kembali peristiwa saat itu. Tetes-tetes air mataku terlihat begitu jelas jatuh membasahi bangku taman yang menurutku pernah meninggalkan sejarah ini. Naruto-kun, kapan kau akan kembali?

**Flashback**

Pukul 13.00 di Konoha High School…

Sudah waktunya pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa, Naruto-kun mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Tapi hari ini, kulihat pandangannya agak kosong dan murung. Sebagai sahabat, aku pasti mengerti dirinya.

"Hinata, aku mau bicara denganmu nanti," ujar Naruto-kun dengan pandangan serius ke arahku sambil tetap berjalan menuju tempat parkir KHS.

"Umm, tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Kapan dan dimana?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Aku tahu pasti hatinya sedang kacau, sekarang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

"Pukul 4 sore ini, di Taman Kota Konoha," ujarnya lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan dan memainkan kunci motor Kawasaki Ninja Red-nya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menyusulnya.

Jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Aku sekarang sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang Taman Kota Konoha.

Aku berjalan masuk ke taman itu. Ramai, itulah kesan pertama ketika aku masuk ke dalamnya. Belum juga beberapa langkah, telingaku menangkap suara-suara riang anak kecil yang bermain ayunan, perosotan, dan kejar-kejaran. Aku jadi teringat masa kecilku, tapi sekarang aku kan sudah kelas 2 Senior High School. Hihihi…

Aku langsung menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat sesuatu yang jadi tujuanku. Seseorang yang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman dengan tampang cemas, sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Benar, itu adalah Naruto-kun.

Aku langsung berlari menuju bangku taman tersebut dan berhenti di depan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun ikut berdiri.

Penampilan Naruto-kun hari ini sangat… keren! Jaket hitam khas lelaki, celana jeans panjang sampai mata kaki yang tidak terlalu sesak, dan sepatu boot converse. Aku mematung di depannya dengan wajah yang agak blushing.

"He? Kok nggak duduk, sih?" Tanya Naruto-kun.

"Eh? I-iya…" ujarku lalu memandang ke arah kakiku, berusaha untuk tidak memandang matanya yang dapat membuatku pingsan kapan saja.

Aku lalu duduk disampingnya dan menjadi sungkan untuk berbicara. Degup jantungku di atas normal. Dan kuyakin wajahku sangat merah sekarang. Aku memang tak memungkiri, aku menyukai Naruto-kun lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto-kun.

"Y-ya?" jawabku sambil berusaha menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau cantik…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku kembali memerah.

"Te-terima kasih, Na-naruto-kun juga keren," ujarku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Hm, begitu, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali memandang ke depan.

"Aku mau bicara," ujar Naruto-kun dengan tampang serius.

"I-iya, silahkan saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Naruto-kun memandang ke arahku dan langsung menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Kita… sahabat, kan?" tayanya perlahan-lahan.

"Y-ya…" ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto-kun menunduk dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Seperti orang yang punya sejuta masalah dalam hidupnya. Aku tahu, dan aku juga mengerti. Dia punya banyak masalah. Tidakkah mungkin jika seorang anak band yang sekarang sedang berada pada puncak kejayaannya tak punya secuil masalah? Orang yang berdiam diri juga punya masalah. Semua orang punya masalah. Dan aku mengerti hal itu.

Naruto-kun menarik napas panjang.

"A-aku mengerti masalah Naruto-kun, kok," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Naruto-kun memandang wajahku sekilas kemudian membalas senyumku. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku dan kembali memandang ke depan.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku." Ujarnya pelan.

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum bahagia ini ketika melihatnya yang dapat selalu tersenyum juga.

"Ya, itulah gunanya sahabat, Naruto-kun," ujarku ikut memandang ke depan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto-kun dengan pandangan yang masih terfokuskan ke depan.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Kau seperti… mata, dan aku seperti tangan." Ujar Naruto-kun. Entah apa maksudnya. Tangan dan mata. Tidak terlalu istimewa. Lalu?

Aku diam dan tetap memandang ke depan.

"Jika aku terluka, kau pasti akan menangis. Jika tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Jika aku frustasi dengan semua masalahku, kau akan datang, menghiburku, dan mengerti aku," ujarnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku tersenyum kepada Naruto-kun dengan tatapan, 'itulah gunanya sahabat'.

"Dan… jika kau menangis, aku akan menghapus air matamu. Jika mata menangis, tangan dengan refleknya akan menghapus air mata itu. Jika kau dalam masalah, aku akan datang. Menghiburmu, membantu, dan berusaha mengerti dirimu," sambungnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"…" Naruto-kun diam, lalu menatapku seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti, kok," ujarku langsung sambil tesenyum sebelum ia membuka suaranya.

Naruto-kun menghela napasnya lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, kau memang sahabatku, aku memang tak bisa menolak keputusan ini. Mungkin aku juga akan keluar dari band. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti," ujar Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku diam. Bulir-bulir bening menerobos keluar mataku. Sial! Aku akan terlihat cengeng, tapi…

"Aku harap kau tidak kecewa padaku," ujarnya sambil memandangku.

"…" aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata ini.

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku memang harus menjalaninya," sambungnya, tapi kini dengan tatapan sayu ke arahku.

Bahuku bergetar hebat. Dia pasti menyadarinya.

"Jadi aku harap…" ia merangkul bahuku.

"Aku… a-akan me-merindukanmu, Na-naruto-kun…" ujarku terbata-bata karena isakan tangisku semakin besar.

"Kau tak perlu sedih dengan kepergianku," lanjutnya tersenyum. Senyumnya semakin lama semakin lebar dan menjadi cengiran.

"A-aku ti-tidak cengeng, Naruto-kun!" ujarku meninju tangannya pelan tapi masih terisak.

"Hehehe… tapi please, jangan nangis, dong! Ntar kamu jadi jelek," candanya.

"Huh…" sungutku berpura-pura.

"Kuharap kau tidak selalu bersedih saat aku meninggalkanmu nanti," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang… aku ti-tidak ce-cengeng, hiks…" tangisku kembali pecah.

Naruto-kun memandangku sedih.

"Kau memang cengeng!" ujarnya sambil nyengir. Tapi aku tahu dia memaksakan diri.

Aku diam, tetap terisak.

"Tapi aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu," ujarnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan cengirannya hilang tergantikan pandangan sedih dan juga… tetesan air mata.

Naruto-kun langsung memeluk diriku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Ja-janji balik lagi?" tanyaku.

"Pasti, Hime," ujarnya mantap. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri. Aku menatapnya penuh perasaan sedih.

Dia mengalihkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Jika mata menangis, tangan akan selalu siap untuk menghapus air matanya," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku senang tapi aku tak bisa tersenyum.

"Hiks…" isakku semakin keras. Air mataku mengucur lebih deras.

"Jangan nangis dong, Hime! Nanti pengorbanan tangan akan sia-sia," ujarnya kewalahan karena menghapus air mataku, tapi aku malah menangis lebih keras.

Aku tak membalas seruannya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan sesedih ini… kita kan masih bisa ngobrol walaupun nggak langsung," ujarnya menenangkanku.

Tangisku agak reda.

"Ja-janji, ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Janji!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Awas kalau kau melanggarnya," ujarku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku dan mengaitkannya.

"Hehe, kalau kulanggar, apa ganjarannya?" Tanya Naruto-kun.

"Aku tak mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi!" ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka.

"Ja-jangan marah gitu, dong, Hime! Aku gak bakal ngelanggar, kok," ujarnya agak cemas.

"Hehehe… aku bercanda, Naruto-kun!" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis dan agak blushing.

"Dasar!" ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Aku tersenyum, tetapi sebenarnya aku sedih dengan kepergian Naruto-kun. Semoga Ia menepati janjinya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**(Bacotan Author)**

**Bagaimana tanggapan anda? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Atau malah bagus? *plakk* ngarep... -,-  
**

**Hohoho... Minna-san, ini second fanfic-ku... tapi masih prologue. Err... bisakah ini disebut sebagai prologue? Saya mencoba lebih serius lagi dalam membuat fanfic. Inspirasinya dari pengalaman saya yang dicuekin sahabat sendiri. Kukira dia udah gak peduli sama aku, ternyata dia sibuk sama kerjaan adminnya! :D wow... tapi kita sempat berantem gara-gara dia blg, "jadi admin nggk gampang!" trus aku blg, "jadi author juga gak gampang!" -,-  
**

**Wohoho... diconcrit dong :D  
**

**Dengan hormat, saya minta REVIEW-nya! :D REVIEW walaupun gk punya akun, REVIEW! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Saat tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Dan saat mata menangis, tangan akan menghapus air matanya" Tapi apakah jika hati yang menangis, tangan tak dapat menghapus air matanya? Jika tangan tak bisa, masih adakah yang dapat menghapus air mata dari tangisan kecil di hatinya? Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sejak kepindahan Naruto ke Korea.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina (because I am NaruHina Lovers)

Rated : T

Genre(s) : Friendship & Romance

Warning : AU, OC, Typo, Abal, gajeness, (mungkin akan berubah menjadi songfict di chapter ke 3 tapi siapa tau? Err… saya belum terlalu tahu cara memberikan warning yang benar dan lengkap jadi…)

**Let's check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Air mataku mengucur lebih deras. Ke taman ini, bukannya tenang, perasaanku malah lebih sedih daripada biasanya.

"Apakah sekarang, tangan sudah tak bersedia menghapus tetesan air mata ini?" gumamku dengan suara yang serak.

Aku mengelus permukaan halus bangku taman itu. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini semua terjadi dalam hidupku.

**Flashback On**

Aku tersenyum seraya bertepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk konser itu. Terlalu banyak yang menontonnya, sehingga tepuk tanganku tak terdengar lagi diantara riuh ricuh mereka.

Ya, meskipun secara tidak langsung, aku tak mau terlihat spesial bagi Naruto-kun. Toh dia hanya sahabatku. Jadi…

"Hinata enak, ya! Dekat banget sama Naruto! Paling-paling saat ditanyai 'siapa pacarnya?' dia akan menjawabnya dengan namamu!" celetuk Ino riang seperti biasa.

"Ku-kurasa tidak seperti itu, I-ino-chan. Aku dan Naruto-kun ha-hanya sebatas sahabat," ujarku agak blushing. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin dianggap sebagai seorang 'pacar' namun, dianggap sebagai sahabat sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Umm… kita lihat saja, nanti!" ujar Sakura-chan yang juga duduk di sampingku.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikannya?" pertanyaan Sakura-chan terdengar 'menantang'.

"Ma-maaf, A-aku tak mengerti," ujarku. Sakura-chan terlihat menghela napas dan melirik Ino-chan. Ino-chan mengangguk. Entah apa yang sudah mereka setujui.

"Naruto itu tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirimu!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"He?" aku kaget dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang. Kulihat Sakura-chan sedang nyengir kepada Ino-chan. Ino-chan membalas cengirannya dan mereka berhigh-five.

"Iya! Sepertinya kau juga menyadari itu, tapi kau tak mau ambil pusing, ya?" Tanya Ino-chan.

"Ta-tapi kan… a-aku hanya sahabatnya," ujarku rendah diri.

"Hum… bisa jadi kan, kalau dia berubah pikiran! Naruto itu kadang pikirannya cepat berubah!" ujar Sakura-chan.

Aku tersenyum. Namun, sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suara penonton di sebelahku yang –mungkin- sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Mizu sukanya siapa?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku.

"Mungkin gitaris yang pirang itu," balas temannya.

"Ah, itu, ya? Itu namanya Naruto," jawabnya.

"Jadi namanya Naruto, ya? Hum… lumayan juga. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" temannya bertanya dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya belum," balasnya sambil kembali menatap panggung tempat dilaksanakan konser.

"Wah wah… aku harus mendapatkannya!" ujar temannya dengan nada gembira.

Eh? Mendapatkannya? Apa maksudnya…

"Impian yang sulit!" selanya sebelum temannya melanjutkan impian buruknya itu. Err… entah kenapa aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya temannya tak mengerti.

"Digosipkan dia sedang dekat dengan teman perempuannya yang err… sangat cantik," ujarnya kembali. Aku sedikit tersipu, mengingat ucapan Sakura-chan tadi.

Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan heran denganku yang selalu melirik ke arah kiri –tempat dimana kedua orang itu duduk dan berbisik-bisik.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura-chan.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," balasku cepat.

"Tapi kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa?" kali ini Ino-chan yang bertanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Ha-hanya gerah saja," ujarku berbohong sambil pura-pura mengipas-ngipaskan tanganku.

Orang yang di samping kiriku menoleh dan memberikan tatapan aneh. Dia lalu berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sampingnya, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Dia aneh sekali. Tahu-tahu di sini udaranya sangat dingin sampai ada yang memakai jaket segala, dia malah bilang kalau di sini gerah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, Mizu?" tanyanya berbisik.

Temannya menoleh ke arahku dan memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah dengan sudut matanya. Seperti tersirat suatu kebencian di dalamnya.

Dia lalu berbalas membisik, "Ya, begitulah," bisiknya pelan.

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Konser memang sudah selesai sedari tadi. Tapi sangatlah tak mungkin Naruto-kun akan keluar untuk menemuiku. Bisa-bisa dia malah dikerumuni fans-fansnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pulang, yuk! Kuantar deh," ujarnya singkat sambil tetap berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Ka-kalau mau kenalan, na-nanti saja!" ujarku agak gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan ikut membelaku.

"Hei, kau kurang ajar sekali! Kalau berani, buka tudung jaketmu, dasar pengecut!" ujar Sakura-chan lantang membuat dua orang di sampingku tadi ikut menoleh.

"Hehe, emosi banget," ujar lelaki di depanku ini dengan nada menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang!? Beraninya kau…" Ino-chan mau berbicara tapi langsung dipotong oleh laki-laki misterius ini.

"Sasuke-teme dan Sai udah nunggu di parkiran, cepetan kalo kalian mau ikut!" ujarnya.

"EH!?" Aku, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, beserta kedua orang di sampingku melongo.

"I-itu bukannya personel band 'The Hokage'?" kaget mereka yang ada di sampingku.

Terlihat mata lelaki di depanku sedikit melirik ke arah mereka.

"Buka tudung jaketmu!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka yang di sampingku.

Lelaki di depanku diam dan mendengus kesal, "Cih!" lalu membuang muka dari mereka.

"Gimana? Mau ikut, gak?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku ragu kalau yang di depanku sekarang adalah Naruto-kun. Dilihat dari gaya bicara dan suaranya, sih mirip, tapi sekarang dia memakai tudung jaket kiddrock kesayangannya yang dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Eh? Jaket kesayangan? Iya! Ini kan jaket kesayangan Naruto-kun!

"Na-naruto-kun?" tayaku ragu.

"Hah?" Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan terkejut.

"Hehehe, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah ketahuan, ya?" ujarnya sambil membuka tudung jaket hitam tebalnya.

Suasana kursi penonton sudah agak sepi. Kursi-kursi lain kosong melompong. Sepertinya hanya Aku, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kedua orang di sampingku, dan beberapa penonton lain yang tersisa.

Tampaklah sebuah cengiran khas dari seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Kedua orang di sampingku terlihat membulatkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto masih nyengir kepadaku.

"Dasar Naruto! Bikin kami takut aja, tau!" ujar Sakura-chan menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Iya deh, aku minta maaf. Aku cuma mau bikin kejutan untuk Hinata, abisnya tadi dia nggak nonton di kursi depan, sih!" ujarnya membuatku menggembungkan pipi dengan wajah yang agak merona.

"Ehem!" deheman Ino-chan mengagetkanku.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kita pergi duluan, Sakura? Aku tak mau mengganggu acara blushing-blushingan kedua temanku," ujar Ino-chan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hum… kurasa begitu," ujar Sakura-chan singkat.

"Ah!" pekikku dengan pandangan 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku'.

"Ya sudah, tapi mau kutemani sampai malam?" Tanya Sakura-chan. Ino-chan terkikik geli.

"Ya enggaklah! Aku kan ke sini cuma mau ketemu Hinata!" ujar Naruto-kun.

Ino-chan ber-oh ria. Sakura-chan kemudian melirik kedua orang di sampingku yang masih berbisik-bisik dengan ujung matanya.

"Mau apa sih, mereka?" Tanya Ino-chan.

Sakura-chan mengedikkan bahunya pertanda tak tahu. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto-kun memandangku sekilas lalu ikut memandang ke arah dua orang di sampingku itu.

"Kyaa! Dia melirik ke arahku!" pekik salah satu dari mereka.

"Biasa aja, tuh!" sindir Sakura-chan sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Mau apa, kalian?" Tanya Naruto-kun berusaha dingin.

"Kyaa! Sekarang dia bertanya padaku!" pekik salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Naruto-kun memutar mata bosan, lalu bergumam, "Gaje!" sambil membuang muka membuatku agak terkikik geli.

"Ma-maaf, apakah anda Naruto, personel band 'The Hokage'?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka bersemangat.

Naruto-kun melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan kiriku dan mengajakku pulang.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," ujarnya lalu menarikku keluar.

"Ah, Na-naruto-kun," gumamku agak kaget.

Kulihat Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan agak menyeringai dengan kemenangan kami, lalu melirik kedua orang itu.

"Dia pasti akan menjadi milikku!" ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan berjalan ingin menyusul. Mereka lalu berdiri di depan kedua orang itu.

"Heh!" bentak Sakura-chan. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mimpi!" sambung Ino-chan, lalu berjalan menyusulku.

**Flashback Off**

Isakanku agak berhenti. Aku diam sambil memandang kosong bangku itu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas bangku itu, kemudian berbaring dan mengeluarkan Blackberry Onyx-ku dari saku jaketku. Aku menekan beberapa tuts nomor yang diperlukan, lalu menempelkan Smartphone itu di telinga kiriku. Hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik Handphone di seberang sana berada di luar jangkauan.

"Apa…" gumamku pelan. Sambil melihat ke layar Smartphone itu, menunggu mungkin keajaiban akan berpihak padaku.

"Yang terjadi," lanjutku sambil menggenggam Smartphone itu lebih erat. Aku seperti ingin meremukkannya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun?" gumamku lagi.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara yang menyerukan namaku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara itu. Seseorang berambut pink dan temannya yang berambut pirang pucat terlihat berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman seraya menghapus bekas tangisan di mata amethyst indahku.

"Hinata, tak kusangka kau masih di sini! Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura-chan.

"Um… maaf, Sakura-chan… aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini. Lagipula hari ini aku bebas, kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Err… sebenarnya kamu sedang apa sih?" Tanya Ino-chan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Tak tahu kenapa, aku ingin melakukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin akan kembali memerah karena menangis.

Sial! Kenapa aku harus menangis lagi? Bahuku bergetar hebat, seperti waktu itu.

GREPP

Kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memastikannya. Tak mungkin Naruto-kun yang melakukannya. Ya, tak mungkin! Dan sekarang aku menemukan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan yang masing-masing memelukku dari samping.

"Te-teman-teman…" suaraku bergetar.

"Ke-kenapa…" aku terisak. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…

"Karena kami sahabatmu! Jadi, seburuk apapun penderitaan yang kamu rasakan sekarang, kami juga HARUS merasakannya!" ujar Ino-chan dengan penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

"Ya, itu benar!" angguk Sakura-chan membenarkan ucapan tadi.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mereka berdua. Balas memeluk mereka lebih erat. Tak ingin melepaskan keduanya. Aku tak ingin. Kehilangan Naruto-kun sudah cukup untukku. Tak perlu lagi menanggung beban mendalam jika kehilangan mereka. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupanku selanjutnya?

**TBC**

* * *

Yo, Minna-san… *datang sambil cengar-cengir gaje*

Gimanakah tanggapan anda sekalian mengenai chapter 2 yang agak gaje ini? Pastinya ada kesalahan? Atau yah, gimana? *ngarep pujian* *plakk*

Yeah… satu permintaan saya, Minna-san… *bungkuk-bungkuk sambil ngesot-ngesot gaje di kaki Minna-san*

REVIEW! :D sekalian di kritik ^^

REVIEW… (^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 updated! Chapter 3 updated! *teriak-teriak ala penjual Koran*

**Let's check it out!**

**"Saat tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Dan saat mata menangis, tangan akan menghapus air matanya" Tapi apakah jika hati yang menangis, tangan tak dapat menghapus air matanya? Jika tangan tak bisa, masih adakah yang dapat menghapus air mata dari tangisan kecil di hatinya? Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sejak kepindahan Naruto ke Korea.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pairing : NaruHina (because I am NaruHina Lovers)

Rated : T

Genre(s) : Friendship & Romance

Warning : AU, OC, Typo, Abal, gajeness, dll.

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya…

"Karena kami sahabatmu! Jadi, seburuk apapun penderitaan yang kamu rasakan sekarang, kami juga HARUS merasakannya!" ujar Ino-chan dengan penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

"Ya, itu benar!" angguk Sakura-chan membenarkan ucapan tadi.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mereka berdua. Balas memeluk mereka lebih erat. Tak ingin melepaskan keduanya. Aku tak ingin. Kehilangan Naruto-kun sudah cukup untukku. Tak perlu lagi menanggung beban mendalam jika kehilangan mereka. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupanku selanjutnya?

* * *

Chapter 3 (**In Normal POV**)

"Te-terima kasih, teman-teman… i-ini sudah cukup untuk menenangkanku," ujar Hinata berusaha tersenyum, walaupun ada nada kepasrahan tersemat dalam kata-katanya.

Ino tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata melirik ke lengan kirinya, tempat Sakura masih menenggelamkan mahkota pink-nya. Rasanya sedikit basah dan lembab. Apa Sakura menangis?

"Hm?" Ino langsung meneliti posisi Sakura saat itu dan menemukan suatu keganjilan yang tak dapat dipungkiri.

"Zzz…" terdengar dengkuran yang sangat-sangat tidak elit. Dan kalian tahu pelakunya, kan? Ya, si gadis merah muda.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" bentak Ino membuat Sakura terjungkir ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Hm?" Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih ingin tertutup sambil bergumam tanda Ia tak mengerti kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Kau malah tidur di pundak Hinata! Aku tau kau lelah, tapi aku juga lelah, tau!" ujar Ino sambil menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka seperti anak kecil, membuat Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman… kalau mau, hari ini kalian bisa menginap di rumahku, hihihi…" kata-kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli, membuat Ino dan Sakura membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hihihi… tak perlu kaget seperti itu, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan…" ujar Hinata masih terkikik geli. Ia memegangi perutnya yang dirasa agak nyeri karena kebanyakan terkikik.

Sakura memijit-mijit dagunya yang mulus dengan sedikit gaya yang membuatnya terkesan layaknya detektif 'gadungan'.

"Tapi… apa Ayahmu mengijinkan?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Ia tahu, Hiashi Hyuuga bukanlah paman ramah yang selalu mengijinkan anaknya bebas.

Bukannya menenangkan, Hinata malah tambah terkikik. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya hampir tertawa lepas layaknya seorang psikopat. Ino dan Sakura langsung berpelukan dan bergidik ngeri. Satu pertanyaan di benak mereka, 'Apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata?'. Dan karena mereka tak ingin repot-repot dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu, jadi biarkan saja. Hinata pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

"Hihihihi…" Hinata mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kalian tak ingat? Ayahku sedang berada di luar negeri!" ujar Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" Ino dan Sakura yang masih berpelukan merasa bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah laku out seperti yang barusan terjadi.

"Ah, ayolah teman-teman… sepertinya ada yang aneh dari kalian!" ujar Hinata akhirnya. Dia bosan menunggu Ino dan Sakura yang masih berpikir, 'Apakah ini sungguhan?'.

"Kau yang aneh hari ini!" ujar Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Hinata langsung mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku? Aneh? Be-benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang, biar kutelepon Sasuke-kun buat jemput kita!" ujar Sakura tegas. Ia merogoh saku jaket tebalnya. Ya, saat ini memang cuacanya agak bersalju karena sekarang sudah agak malam. Badai salju tak dapat dihindari. Apalagi oleh ketiga gadis yang masih belia itu.

Sakura menekan tuts-tuts yang diperlukan, lalu menempelkan benda kecil nan canggih itu ke telinga kirinya, bermaksud untuk meredam sebagian besar radiasi yang disebabkan oleh benda itu juga.

"Err… Sasuke kenapa, sih? Angkat dong!" gumam Sakura yang frustasi sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

Terlihat Hinata yang coba merapat di pundak Ino sambil sesekali menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, bermaksud untuk memperoleh kehangatan walaupun cuma sedikit.

"Sakura? Bisa Sasuke-nya disuruh langsung ke sini? Aku dan Hinata kedinginan," ujar Ino memecah keresahan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kalian kedinginan! Tapi bisakah kalian sedikit sabar? Aku juga kedinginan!" bentak Sakura lalu kembali menempelkan handphone itu di telinga kirinya.

"Huh!" Ino membuang muka. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya. Mencari benda yang sama, yang digunakan untuk komunikasi jarak jauh dengan seseorang.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, akan kuberitahu Sai." Ujar Ino seraya menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

Belum juga terhubung, Ino dan Sakura langsung bergumam-gumam kesal seperti, 'Ayo angkat!', 'Kenapa nggak diangkat, sih?', '_Please_ angkat, dong!', dan gumaman-gumaman lainnya yang dapat mencerminkan suasana mereka saat itu.

Hinata tetap berkutat dengan gesekannya. Memangnya apa yang bisa Ia lakukan selain itu? Menelpon seseorang? Siapa? Lupakan!

Hinata kembali memandang layar handphone-nya. Atau mungkin…

Mungkin keberuntungan sedikit berpihak pada Hinata. Ia tak perlu menelpon seseorang, karena sekarang Ia sedang ditelepon seseorang! Siapa?

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba…

.

.

.

Hinata membulatkan mata amethyst indahnya sambil menahan napas. Kiba? Tapi kenapa?

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam smartphone-nya sangat erat. Ia tak membenci Kiba, hanya saja…

"Ha-halo?" dengan keberanian yang diusahakan, Hinata menekan tombol telepon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan smart phone itu di telinga kiri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"_Halo Hinata_?" terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Ki-kiba?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"_Iya, kau sekarang dimana? Aku jemput, ya?_" Tanya Kiba.

"Ta-tapi…" suara Hinata tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa Ia bisa mengucapkan kata 'tapi' yang tidak berguna itu. Ia tahu kalau Kiba memang menyukainya. Tapi Ia bingung, Ia memang membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya, udara sangat dingin! Tapi Ia tak suka jika pilihan terakhirnya jatuh kepada Kiba!

"Eh?" Ino merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hinata. Ia langsung memencet tombol telepon berwarna merah di handphone-nya, dan menghentikan aksi guman kesal-nya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura ikut mendekati Hinata. Hinata tetap diam.

"_Halo? Hinata?_" kembali terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Eh? Kiba?" kaget Sakura dan langsung menatap heran kepada Hinata yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa nggak dijawab?" Tanya Ino. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Dan terus sesegukan seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura terlihat begitu khawatir. Pasalnya Hinata saat ini… sesak napas!

Ino langsung menggotong tubuh Hinata keluar taman dan mencari kedai terdekat.

"Bernapaslah pelan-pelan…" ujar Ino menenangkan. Tapi Hinata justru sebaliknya.

BRUKKK

Hinata langsung ambruk di atas dinginnya salju jalanan. Ino langsung berlutut dan membopong tubuh Hinata, membantunya berdiri. Tapi mana mungkin?

Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan handphone Hinata langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan berlari ke arah dua orang yang butuh pertolongan itu, seraya menekan tombol 'end' untuk mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Kiba.

Tiin… Tiin…

"Cepat bawa Hinata ke dalam!" Kiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil miliknya.

Ino menatap Sakura heran. What the…? Kenapa Sakura mengandalkan semuanya pada Kiba? Sakura balas menatap Ino dengan pandangan pasrah, seolah tak ada jalan lain yang bisa diambilnya lagi. Ya, ini memang keadaan darurat!

Secepat mungkin, Sakura dan Ino langsung menggotong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke mobil Kiba. Kiba membukakan pintu tengah mobilnya, membantu Ino dan Sakura menuntun Hinata masuk. Setelah itu, Ia kembali ke posisi awalnya, yaitu mengemudikan mobil.

WUSHH

Angin berhembus. Benar-benar akan terjadi badai salju malam ini. Dan mereka tak ingin terjebak di dalamnya.

Angin berhembus mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

* * *

6 bulan setelah kepindahan Naruto ke Korea, tak pelak membuat Hinata menjadi pribadi yang pemurung. Nyaris, jika tak ada Ino dan Sakura yang selalu ada di sisinya, Ia akan mengubur harapannya hidup-hidup dan terus menjalani hidupnya dalam kemurungan yang tak berujung.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada kami!" ujar sang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Untuk apa?" tantang pria bermata Onyx berambut biru tua di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping kanan mereka. Sang pria mengerti maksud mereka, tapi terlalu cuek untuk menanggapinya.

"Hn," jawab si pria asal-asalan.

"Ya, terimakasih, Sakura dan Ino…" ujar seorang pria berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, sopan sedikit! Tiru sikap Sai!" ujar gadis pirang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria pucat tadi tak sopan.

Sang pria berkulit pucat merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Ino, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya pria pucat itu dingin.

"Eh? A-ada apa, Sai? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba…" gadis yang dimaksud Sai langsung salah tingkah.

"Cih!" yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu langsung melipat kedua tangannya kesal dan membuang muka ke sampingnya, menatap gadis pink sangat tajam.

"Eh?" Sakura tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Haaah…" seseorang bermasker dan berambut perak menghela napas, bosan dengan kejadian yang sama setiap harinya. Pertengkaran!

"Kalian itu satu band! Kenapa mesti bertengkar, Sasuke, Sai?" Tanya Kakashi, manager band mereka.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Band kita tidak utuh lagi," ujar Sai dingin. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi Ia tundukkan, menatap Sai dengan perasaan benci. Apa maksud Sai?

"Sai benar, band kita memang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Kita harus menemukan pengganti Naruto," pria berambut menyerupai nanas angkat bicara setelah diam seribu kata –karena tertidur.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas bagian bawah jaketnya. Muncul pertigaan kecil di dahinya. Ia memang sangat emosi jika menyangkut pautkan Naruto. Hinata memang seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di band itu. Ya, karena kebanyakan yang menilai latihan mereka adalah Hinata.

BRAKK

Hinata menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan langsung pergi keluar basecamp. Ino dan Sakura sedikit ternganga dan langsung mengejar Hinata. Sai dan Sasuke hanya menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan tatapan sengit. Kakashi geleng-geleng dengan tingkah laku mereka.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kakashi.

"Ya, sudah kuputuskan pengganti Naruto…" Kakashi sengaja memberikan jeda di antara kalimatnya.

Sai langsung menoleh ke arah Kakashi masih dengan tatapan tajam dan ingin membunuh. Sasuke tak beda jauh, hanya saja ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

.

.

"Inuzuka Kiba…"

.

.

.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Bersiaplah, dobe! Kau punya saingan di sini," gumamnya sambil mengepal erat telapak tangan kanannya.

Sai tetap pasang wajah datar ciri khasnya. Untuk apa juga Ia terkejut? Shikamaru memejamkan matanya seraya menggumamkan kata-kata andalannya.

"Huh, _mendokusai_!"

"Aku pergi dulu, aku punya urusan." Ujar Kakashi singkat dan langsung menutup balik pintu basecamp itu.

"Hai, semua…" ujar seseorang memasuki basecamp itu dengan suara yang gembira.

Sasuke semakin memperjelas pertigaan kecil di dahinya. Kepalan tangannya gemetaran, ingin sekali Ia menghajar orang di depannya kini.

"Ada apa? Mana sambutan untuk anggota baru kalian?" Kiba merentangkan kedua tangannya ingin minta pelukan.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dengan cepat, Ia layangkan bogem mentah itu ke tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah Kiba yang seolah-olah tersenyum menghina sahabatnya sendiri.

BUAGGHH

"Uh," Kiba sedikit meringis. Ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Ya, Ia melihat cairan kental berwarna merah yang sering kita sebut 'darah'.

"SIALAN KAU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Kiba tak setuju diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sai hanya memandang Kiba datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang disukainya dari sikap dingin yang membosankan itu.

"Kuharap kau dapat memakluminya, Inuzuka," ujar Sai tetap datar.

Kiba menghela napas, "Terserah," jawabnya pelan.

* * *

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah berlari-lari kecil memasuki taman. Ya, Hinata sangat suka ke taman ini sejak perpisahan terakhirnya dengan… sudahlah.

Ino langsung mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami tidak bermaksud…" Ino berhenti bicara dan menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _pig_!?" bentak Sakura kepada Ino.

"Sakura… kenapa kau…?" tanya Ino bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kesal dengan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Suka kepada Sasuke, huh?" balas Sakura memberikan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menenangkan Hinata! Bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu!" balas Ino bangkit dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Oh, lalu?" Tanya Sakura meremehkan. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bertingkah cuek.

Ino terdiam. Kedua alisnya hampir bertautan. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak menampar Sakura.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata. Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

Suara Hinata tercekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang hampir dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam sedikit dari getaran yang Ia rasakan.

"Apa maksud kalian? Merusak persahabatan ini? Karena CINTA?" bentak Hinata dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Ekspresi Ino berubah. Ia menurunkan telapak tangannya. Ia juga tahu sedikit tentang perasaan Hinata, apalagi menyangkut pautkan hal-hal yang berbau… cinta?

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya entah kepada Sakura atau Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia sangat tenang sekarang. Walaupun tak bisa mewujudkan impiannya tentang hal-hal yang berbau cinta, Ia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki dua orang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu emosian seperti itu saat…" Ino melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, Ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Hinata.

"Mereka menyinggung Naruto di depanmu," lanjut Sakura innocent yang sukses membuat Ino menganga. Dia memberikan kesempatan ke Sakura agar tidak menyakiti Hinata, tapi malah sebaliknya.

Terlihat jelas Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, teman-teman… aku juga yang salah, karena… keberadaanku tak dibutuhkan di sana," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu, Hinata! Kami membutuhkanmu, kok!" ujar Sakura mencoba menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata malah tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa kata-kata Sakura malah menusuk hatinya lebih tajam.

"Dibutuhkan? Sebagai pengganggu yang tak diharapkan?" balas Hinata, masih tersenyum kecut dan berwajah dingin.

"Bu-bukan…" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sebagai manager yang bertanggung jawab. Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang paling pertama bisa menilai karya mereka?" Tanya Ino.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Ya, Ia memang diakui sebagai manager. Tapi semuanya hilang beriringan dengan perginya Naruto ke Korea. Entah apa yang membuat manager lain tak suka kepada dirinya.

"Ya, tapi aku tak berarti tanpa…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Bulir-bulir bening menerobos keluar dari mata amethyst-nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih geram.

"Cih, sial! Berhenti keluar, air mata cengeng!" maki Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang," ujar Ino pelan kepada Sakura. Sakura memandang Ino sesaat.

"Aku yang menemaninya hari ini!" ujar Sakura. Ino mengerutkan dahi, bingung atas perkataan Sakura barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku yang menghiburnya hari ini," ujar Sakura membuang muka. Lebih bermakna pengusiran terhadap Ino untuk saat ini.

"W-WHAT!?" Ino menganga tak percaya. Kenapa Sakura tak mengijinkannya untuk menghibur Hinata bersama-sama? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?

"_Forehead_! Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu, hah!?" bentak Ino. Sakura membuang muka.

"Simpel saja, aku tak suka jika bersamamu!" ujar Sakura enteng.

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku juga bisa berkata seperti itu! Aku yang menemaninya hari ini!" balas Ino menatap Sakura lebih tajam. Muncul pertigaan kecil di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Dasar tukang _copast_!" bentak Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku juga punya hak, dasar DAHI LEBAR!" bentak Ino dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura tersentak. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dahi lebar itu yang membuatnya bisa bersahabat lebih dari 10 tahun bersama Ino. Apa yang telah Sakura lakukan sehingga Ino menyebutkan jimat persahabatan itu? Oh, sungguh Ia terlalu egois dan termakan oleh perkataan Sai di basecamp.

Sakura berubah drastis. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terbuka tinggi-tinggi. Ia bersiap untuk menampar Ino. Ino menatap Sakura penuh kebencian. Sakura melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Ino.

"Hentikan!" bentak Hinata dengan suara serak. Namun terlambat.

GREPPP

GRRTTT…

"Hentikan, Sakura." Ujar Sai dingin sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura erat.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" bentak Sakura. Tetesan bening keluar dari mata emerald-nya.

Sai melirik Ino yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Dan soal Hinata, biarkan Kiba yang mengurusnya," ujar Sai sedikit melirik Hinata dengan ujung matanya.

Hinata membulatkan mata. Kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menggeleng-geleng trauma.

"Biar aku yang…" Kiba muncul di depan mereka. Pandangannya tertuju ke satu orang, Hinata.

'Dia yang bernama Hinata? Apa aku tak salah orang? Dia… cantik… eh! Hentikan, Kiba! Apa yang kau pikirkan?' terjadi pertengkaran kecil di benak Kiba.

Hinata langsung menggerakkan kakinya saat itu juga. Ia harus kabur!

"Hi-hinata!" panggil Kiba.

"Hinata!" kali ini Ino yang memanggil Hinata. Sai bergerak cepat. Menurutnya Hinata memang harus membiasakan diri dengan Kiba yang menjadi pengganti Naruto.

"Ino, kita biarkan saja mereka. Hinata juga butuh pembiasaan diri dengan Kiba, jadi…" Ino menatap Sai tajam, pertanda bahwa Ia tak suka basa-basi Sai hari ini.

Saat Ino hendak mengejar Hinata, Sai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa ini!?" bantah Ino tak suka dengan perlakuan Sai yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"Ino, kau masih punya urusan denganku," ucap Sai pelan tapi menusuk.

Ino menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu mengangguk. Sakura ikut mengangguk. Ino langsung memejamkan mata dan menghitung di dalam hati.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

BUAGGGHH…

Sakura langsung meluncurkan bogem mentah terbaiknya ke batang leher Sai, titik yang pas untuk membuat Sai kehilangan kesadaran untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

BRUKK…

Cengkeraman erat di pergelangan tangan Ino lepas. Ino tersenyum dan berhigh-five bersama Sakura.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kosong kepada Sai yang tergolek lemah di atas tanah.

'Maaf, Sai…' gumam Ino di dalam hati.

"Ayo, Ino! Kita harus menyelamatkan Hinata!" ujar Sakura sambil berlari menuju Hinata yang berusaha kabur dari kejaran Kiba. Oh yeah, Kiba hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata seperti ucapan Sai, tapi Hinata justru kabur dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang kebingungan.

* * *

Ino melirik Sakura yang terlihat santai sambil menyandarkan kepala pink-nya di kaca mobil Kiba. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa resah sendiri dengan Hinata.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap Ino heran sebelum melanjutkan, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak… aku hanya teringat saat itu…" ujar Ino pasrah.

"Hm?" Sakura tersenyum. Kenapa Ino bisa memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Ia pikirkan sekarang?

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Berhenti! Apa kau tidak lelah?" ujar Kiba ngos-ngosan.

Hinata memang lelah. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

"Hosh… hosh… hey!" Kiba menghela napas kesal begitu mendapati Hinata kembali lari darinya.

'Aku harus kabur! Harus! Jangan! Aku benci dia! Dia pengganti Naruto-kun…' batin Hinata di dalam hati.

"Dia… pengganti… Naruto-kun… huh?" Hinata bergumam, Ia berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang.

BRUKK

Hinata menabrak seseorang. Ia jatuh terduduk, meringis kesakitan memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terasa sakit. Sepasang kaki kekar ada di hadapannya.

Hinata memperhatikan kaki itu. Pandangannya naik ke atas, mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ada di hadapannya kini.

'Oh, tidak!' batin Hinata.

Tubuhnya langsung gemetaran. Di depannya berdiri seorang preman yang siap menodongkan pisaunya.

"Khukhukhu…" sang preman menyeringai ingin menghunuskan pisaunya.

JLEBB

Darah segar keluar begitu saja dari tubuh bagian kirinya yang terkena tusukan pisau. Hinata masih tak percaya. Ia tak ingin…

"Heh!" Kiba menyeringai menatap preman di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegangi perut kirinya yang terluka parah.

"Ka-kau?" Hinata kaget. Ia tak bisa bangkit dari posisinya. Kakinya terlalu gemetaran.

"Wah-wah, belom juga 1 hari udah dua luka!" ujar Kiba sweatdrop. HInata menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin peduli pada kata-kata Kiba barusan.

"Namamu Hinata, kan?" Tanya Kiba tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Hinata diam. Ia merasa tak sudi menjawab pertanyaan Kiba barusan.

"Cepat lari! Setidaknya aku harus membereskan yang satu ini! HYAAAH!" Kiba langsung menendang preman itu. Dan dengan sekali tebas, preman itu mundur.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup aman, Kiba mendekati Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata singkat tanpa menatap wajah Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum, "Ya, sama-sama," ujarnya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depannya.

* * *

"Jadi… itu yang membuatmu membenciku?" Tanya Kiba.

Hinata diam sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kok diam aja, sih?" ujar Kiba tak sabaran.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kiba tajam. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan _mood_-nya yang sempat hilang tadi.

Kiba menelan ludah, "Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Kiba langsung.

"Aku?" jawab Hinata balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Begitu ya? Apa jangan-jangan…" Kiba memandang Hinata sebentar.

Hinata melirik Kiba sedetik, lalu membuka suaranya, "Bukan urusanmu."

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Sudah makan malam? Mungkin ngobrol sambil duduk lebih enak," ujarnya memperhatikan kedai ramen di depannya.

Hinata memandang kedai itu sekilas, lalu menatap Kiba heran.

* * *

"So, kamu masih tetap mengharapkannya?" Tanya Kiba berpura-pura fokus dengan makanannya. Sebenarnya Ia tak ingin membicarakan itu dengan Hinata. Sebaliknya, Ia malah mengharapkan kencan yang romantis. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin Ia juga bisa sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang tipe idaman Hinata.

"Kamu nggak bosan, apa? Jadi kamu bisa cari lagi… err… maksudku, apa kau akan terus plin-plan seperti itu? Ayolah… toh banyak juga lelaki yang seperti 'dia'! Kau hanya tinggal memilih salah satu di antara mereka," ujar Kiba membuat Hinata memandangnya sengit.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan?" Tantang Hinata dingin.

Ekspresi Kiba berubah menjadi serius, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau perempuan murahan. Sebaliknya, aku…" Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu menatap Hinata yang enggan menatapnya balik.

"Aku menyukaimu. Lupakan! Maksudku… Naruto, Ia tak mungkin mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Kiba berterus terang.

Hinata tetap diam. Siapa bilang Naruto tak mengerti perasaannya? Ya, mungkin dia akan sedikit membenarkan ucapan Kiba. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan diam dan kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil yang cengeng.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pengecut murahan yang tega meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini, hah!?" bentak Kiba mulai emosian.

"Ayolah, Hinata! Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau berpaling padaku? Naruto tak mungkin mengerti perasaanmu! Hinata…"

* * *

BRUK

Hinata nyaris menggebrak pintu di sampingnya. Penampilannya kini acak-acakan. Mimpi buruk? Atau flashback ria?

"Hosh… hosh… ha-hanya mimpi?" gumam Hinata sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya melihat sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya ke samping, Sakura dan Ino sudah tertidur pulas.

"Sudah bangun, ya?" Kiba tersenyum dari kursinya.

"Huh?" Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu menatap Kiba dengan pandangan heran.

"Maaf, Sakura dan Ino yang menggotongmu masuk ke mobilku karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Tapi ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagian, sudah sampai rumahmu," ujar Kiba mengerem mobilnya pelan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata singkat dan menggotong Ino dan Sakura keluar. Tapi sepertinya Ia sangat kesusahan dengan kondisi mereka yang 'setengah sadar' itu.

"Biar kubantu!" ujar Kiba menahan bahu Ino yang agak merosot dari pegangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama," balas Kiba ikut tersenyum dan membopong Ino menuju rumah Hinata.

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu dibuka, tampaklah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang acak-acakan.

"Hinata-_nee_? Kiba-_nii_?" Hanabi mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, Sakura-_nee_ dan Ino-_nee_ akan menginap malam ini." Ujar Hinata.

"Um, baiklah. Kiba-_nii_?" Hanabi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah, aku… hanya membantu Hinata menggotong salah satu dari mereka," ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah. Silahkan bawa Ino-_nee_ ke kamar Hinata-_nee_, tapi jangan lama-lama!" ujar Hanabi agak membentak di kalimat terakhirnya.

Kiba langsung mengekor Hinata yang menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, sampai jumpa!" ujar Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada Kiba.

"Ya, sama-sama… kalau perlu bantuan, katakan saja," ujar Kiba sambil berlalu ke mobilnya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata pelan kemudian menutup pintu.

* * *

"Hoaahhmm… eh? Ini dimana, sih?" Ino merentangkan kedua tangannya, sekedar untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan, Ia memperhatikaan sekelilingnya. Kamar yang didominasi dengan warna lavender. Sebagian besar perabotnya memang berwarna lavender. Sampai-sampai dindingnya berwarna lavender, huh?

"Hinata?" gumam Ino pelan, seakan menyadari siapa pemilik kamar bernuansa lavender tersebut.

Diliriknya ke samping, Sakura masih terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

DRRTT… DRRTTT…

Pandangan Ino teralih ke atas meja. Ke arah Blackberry Onyx yang juga menggunakan skin lavender yang sangat dikenalinya. Milik Hinata! Smartphone itu bergetar sekali dengan LED merah yang berkelip-kelip.

"Mungkin ada pesan, atau Blackberry Messenger?" Ino langsung mengambil smartphone itu.

"Dasar tak sopan! Itu kan privasi Hinata," Ino merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik ke belakang menatap sang 'tersangka'.

"Sudah bangun?" Ino sweatdrop. Ia yakin, tadi dia memang tak salah lihat! Sakura kan masih molor!

GREKK

Pintu terbuka. Ino dan Sakura langsung mematung, melihat siapa yang di depannya kini.

"HANTUUUUU!" Ino dan Sakura langsung berteriak dan berpelukan. Tak ingin melihat siapa sosok di depannya.

"Err… teman-teman, ini aku! Hinata," ujar han-maksud saya Hinata yang memang tampak seperti hantu.

Dengan dress selutut berwarna putih, dan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan. Apalagi saat membuka pintu, Ia menunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh sebagian poni indigo-nya. Menambah kesan 'seram' yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

PING~!

Hp hinata berbunyi sekali lagi.

"BlackBerryMessenger!" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hum?" Ino dan Sakura merapat.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

**Err… Minna, gomen! -_-**

**Udah updatenya ga kilat, hasilnya gaje pula! Dasar author tak becus~**

**Yo, ditunggu reviewnya ya!**


End file.
